Agathe Returns
by jessica97
Summary: True Love is tested When an unexpected visiter shows up


Agathe Returns

Note: Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.  I tried to edit this, but it was very emotional for me to do.  So hope you enjoy reading this.

            "Maria, Maria? Oh there you are."  The Captain said happily as he walked down to the gazebo.  "I brought you something.  Here open it up."  The Captain handed her a beautifully stitched small bag.  Maria opened it.  Inside was a sparkling silver cross.

            "Oh its beautiful but why…" she stammered.

            "You told me you did not want an engagement ring, I had to get you something." The Captain said.  He pulled her gently towards him and kissed her.

            In heaven Agathe watched from above.  She saw how in love they were and grew more and more jealous.  Agathe never thought that her husband would love again after her death.  She flew up and began to speak to God.

            "Did you not tell me after I died that there was some way where I could go back to Earth?" She asked.

            God replied, "Yes my child there is a way for you to go back, but do you really want to?"

            "Yes I do.  I want to go back and live with my family." She said.

            "I know why you are doing this, I have to warn you it might not work out the way you would like.  Since you did die because of scarlet fever one of your children gave you, you can go back for two weeks; at the end of two weeks Georg will decide whether he wants you in his life still.  If he does you will remain there but if he does not then you will come back to heaven and be happy.  Understood, and agreed?" God asked.

            "Yes thanks so much." Agathe ran off to prepare.  Gabriel, an angel, watched as God sighed and put his head in his hand. 

            "Well Lord at least this does not happen very often." Gabriel said.

            "Yes it has only happened a couple of times, luckily.  I wish I could tell her that no one has ever been successful by this, but they have managed to ruin their former husband's or wife's life many times." God said.

            "How have they ruined it?" another angel near by asked.

            "Well each time someone on Earth sees their former husband or wife they decide to call off their engagement with another person and become depressed.  It always happens like that.  Unfortunately Agathe is going to mess with the love of Georg and Maria.  It's sad because their love is stronger then anyone's on Earth has ever been." The Lord sighed deeply again.  A small angel that had recently come to heaven answered.

            "Well maybe if their love is that strong it will come through and they still will get married!"  She smiled.

            "Perhaps," Said the Lord, "We can only hope."

            Maria walked out onto the terrace.  It was well passed midnight but she could not sleep.  She was so excited that two weeks from that day she and the Captain would be married.  She tilted her head up to the stars and thanked God for blessing her with Georg.  Suddenly she saw a shooting star.  It seemed to be coming closer and closer to the house.  She stepped back and watched as a beautiful lady steeped down onto the terrace.  She had blond curly hair and sparkling blue eyes.  She was the most beautiful person Maria had ever seen.  At first she thought she was an angel.

            "Umm…can I help you?"  Maria asked.  The woman looked so familiar she just could not put her finger on where she had seen her before.  Maria saw that she had striking resemblance to Liesl and all of other children for that matter.  Maria suddenly gasped as she saw the woman smile.  She remembered seeing that face in a picture with the whole family except Gretl.  She nearly fainted when it dawned on her.

            "Oh my goodness are you Agathe?" Maria said weakly.

            "Yes I am it is so nice to finally meet you Maria." Agathe smiled.  Maria tried to smile back.

            "How do you know who I am?" she asked.

            "Well I was in heaven but God gave me the opportunity to come back." Agathe said happily.  She began speaking to Maria as if they were old friends.  She explained what God had told her.  Then she started talking to Maria about life before her death and how wonderful it was.  By then Maria was too concerned about how the children and Georg would react she couldn't even listen.

            "Uh…how long exactly are you going to be here?" She asked.  Agathe's bright smile faded.  Maria seemed so nice while she was talking she did not want to bring up Georg.

            "Well my dear I am staying for a week and then, well then…"

            "Yes?" Maria asked.

            "Then Georg gets to choose whether he wants me here or not.  If not I will go back to heaven but if he does, then I get to stay here!" She said excitedly.  It was now early morning and the sun was rising over the horizon. "Now where are the children?  I want to see them."

            "Oh well they are still asleep and I think the Captain should go in and tell them first." Maria said.  Her heart was breaking at this point she knew that there would be no wedding for her in two weeks, she would have to leave.  The Captain walked through the doors.

            "Maria, my love, who are you…" He looked up at her and then to Agathe.  His jaw dropped slightly. "Agathe?"  He asked.

            "Oh darling it has been so long since I last saw you!" Agathe exclaimed.  She ran over and threw her arms around him.  The Captain, in shock, glanced over at Maria.  She smiled and nodded her head.

            "I think you need some time alone, I'll be in the dining room." She glanced back looking hurt.

            "Oh Maria please don't leave that is not…" The Captain started.  Agathe interrupted.

            "Georg shouldn't Maria go and tell the children?" She asked.

            "Oh I thought Maria and I would do that before breakfast." He answered.  Maria quickly answered.

            "No Captain, sir, I will go and tell them now so you can have a few minutes with um…your wife."  Maria was ready to burst into tears.  She raced out of the terrace.  The Captain glanced at the doorway hoping she had not left.  He could not believe that she had addressed him so formally.  Before the Captain could say a word, Agathe began to tell him everything.  Then she came to the last part.

            "Then Georg if you decide that I can stay here and dump Maria I can live with you all for the rest of my life!  Isn't that wonderful!  Us together again.  The way it should be."  She smiled and looked at Georg expecting a response.  "Georg?" 

            "Hmm?  Oh yeah wonderful." Was all he could muster.  He did not know whether to be happy or angry.  For so many years he had prayed for Agathe to come back.  He had loved her so much.  Now he did not know if he was really truly happy she came back.  Why?  Did she have to come back now, when he was happy?  He asked himself.  He did not know whether to yell or cry.

            "Why don't we go and see the children, hmm?" He asked.  It was the only way he could escape.  He couldn't help but admire how gracefully his fiancée had handled the whole situation.  They walked inside.

            "Maria is really something, isn't she?" Agathe asked.  "Who wouldn't fall in love with her a little.  I even found myself beginning to think of her as a friend." Agathe laughed.

            "Yes she is wonderful, Agathe I um maybe I can get this over with right now I love…" The Captain was interrupted by a cry from Gretl in the hallway.

            "My mother is dead Maria!  She couldn't be…" The shouts from Gretl were loud.  She stared at the beautiful woman.  "Who are you?" Gretl asked in disbelief.  She did not remember her mother, but had seen her in pictures. The other six children made there way down the stairs with Gretl and Maria.

            "Gretl, oh how I missed you so!  I am your mother darling." Agathe walked over to Maria.  Maria noticed Gretl clutching onto her.

            "Gretl, it is your mother, she loves you."  Gretl let Maria put her into Agathe's arms and she hugged her real mother for the first time.

            "Mother?" Liesl cried.  "Is that really you?"  Liesl ran down and hugged her.  The other children hesitated and stayed close by Maria.  Maria nudged them forward.

            "Remember what I told you upstairs?  She is your mother and she loves you dearly." Maria smiled as she watched the children's reassured faces.  They walked over to their mother and hugged her. The Captain walked over by Maria.

            "I think we will let you have some time alone." The Captain smiled at Maria and led her out of the room.  He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  "Thanks for telling the children about their mother.  You know I really wanted to be there with you when you were talking to them."  He turned to kiss her but Maria turned away sadly.  

            "You two needed some time to talk." Maria smiled.  The Captain looked into Maria's pained eyes.  He knew exactly what she was thinking he did not have to ask.

            "Maria listen I love…" The Captain started.

            "I know you love Agathe.  She was your first love.  There is nothing I can do and nothing I want to do to get between that." Maria said tears filling her eyes again.  "I am going to make it easier on you and leave in the morning."  The Captain looked crushed.

            "No Maria please, please stay you are the one who is keeping all of this madness in control with out you I…Maria please?" The Captain stammered.  Maria was calm on the outside and acted like she did not care but deep down inside Maria couldn't bare the thought of just letting Agathe win so easily.

            "Okay I will stay for a little bit." Maria said.  The Captain smiled at her affectionately.  He hugged her but again Maria pulled back.  At that moment Agathe and the children entered.  Agathe smiled and Maria left the room. 

***

            For almost a week the children played sang and danced with their real mother.  Maria stayed in the background not wanting to interfere.  She was happy the children were doing so well with her.  Or so it seemed.  One bright summer's day Gretl and Marta came storming in her door.

            "Hi girls how are you doing?  Have you been having fun?" She asked.  She was shocked to see their faces gloomy and tear stricken.

            "Moth- I mean Maria we are going on a picnic will you please come?" Gretl asked.  

            "Yes please it will not be the same without you." Marta said.  

            "Of coarse it won't, you will have even more fun because it is your real mother taking you." Maria smiled a fake smile.

            "Please all of the children want you to come." Marta said.

            "Now children you need to spend time with your mother okay?  I love you very much though, but it is more important that you spend time with her. Have fun children."  Maria tried to smile as they left.  She heard a loud cry from Gretl.

            "But Maria is my real mother not Agathe!"  Gretl cried.  She could here Marta crying as well.  Then she heard Brigetta.  

            "She said no?  I miss her so much."  Brigetta said.  Maria's heart was about to break she desperately wanted to go out and tell the children that it was all going to be fine and that she would always be there for them, but she could not say that for the next day was going to be her last.  Tears started coming from her eyes but they stopped when she heard the Captain's voice.  

            "She said she wouldn't even go on a picnic with you?" He asked in disbelief.

            "No father, we even sent the two little cute ones in to ask." It was Liesl's voice.

            "It breaks my heart, I love her so much and yet now she won't even talk to me." The Captain said.  She could no longer hear their voices and Maria began to weep bitterly.  She loved the Captain more then anything in the world and she had to leave him because his wife was alive.  She walked down to the Gazebo.  She remembered the first night they had kissed.

            "My Lord did you have to let her come back?  I thought her place was in heaven with you.  Do you have to crush the dearest thing in the world to me?  I was happy really happy for the first time in my life!  I guess you do not want me to be happy.  Why can't I be happy I have been faithful to you my whole life why are you doing this?  Fine then I will go back to being an unloved nun." Maria sat down angrily and crossed her arms.  She began to weep.

            "Mother…I mean Maria?  Are you alright?" Liesl's blue eyes looked down at her.  She sat down next to Maria and hugged her.

            "Aren't you supposed to be on a picnic?" Maria said trying to compose herself.

            "I told them I was feeling ill…I wanted to talk to you.  You have not been the same since Mother came back."  Liesl stated.

            "No I have not I'm sorry I tried." Maria stammered. 

            "Please Mot- I mean Maria I know what you are thinking, I am Brigetta's sister after all." She smiled.

            "Okay Liesl it is time to be honest with you.  I am leaving in the morning." Maria said.

            "Leaving, but Maria, Father loves you more then Mother he will choose you." Liesl said.

            "Liesl it will not work, how can he marry me when, Agathe, the person he loves more then anything is back.  Anyways you and the children will have your real mother back and you will live happily ever after, just like a fairytale.  I will leave you in peace." Maria said trying to hide her tears.

            "Moth- I mean Maria we will not live happily ever after.  The children and I miss you didn't you hear them today?  Maria I am the only one that really remembers mother well and I even miss you.  The four little ones especially Gretl and Marta do not even know her.  Please stay." Liesl looked terrified at the thought of her leaving.

            "I have to leave darling.  You did not know me when we first met and we are close now.  It will be the same with Agathe.  Your father loves her very much.  You will all forget about me eventually."  Maria replied.

            "It will not be a fairytale ending Maria because of you.  To most of the children the first Mother they remember is you, not Mother."  Maria looked at her blankly expecting an explanation.

            "Because, you see, even though I love Mother I love her because she is my biological mother.  You, you saved us Maria.  You do not realize it, but you did.  You have done more for me then my Mother ever has and you are my…my mother…my real mother, you, not her.  I love you and that will never go away.  Please don't leave me mother." Liesl started to cry and Maria took her hand and hugged her.    

            "I will never leave you darling, I will always be in your heart." Maria couldn't control her tears anymore.

            "That's not the same thing.  Please mother I have talked to father and he is so sad now that you are not talking to him at all.  He loves you more then anything ever.  I can tell.  He is depressed even with Mother here." Liesl said.

            "He could never love me more then her Liesl.  It is not possible.  I have to leave.  It would be unfair if I would not let you Children be with your real mother." Maria softly replied.  

            "No mother you are not being fair to us children, we all want you to be with us." Liesl sobbed.

            "No Liesl he can't abandon someone that he has had seven children with.  It would not be right.  I am going to talk to him in the morning and then tell you goodbye." Maria sobbed.  Liesl knowing there was no way to change Maria's mind hugged her tighter.  

            "There is no one in the world who will ever come close to replacing you.  Thanks for inspiring me to be a better person." Through her monster tears Liesl gasped, "I love you, mother."

            Maria through her sobs stroked Liesl's hair and said, "I love you too."  The sat in the gazebo and sobbed. 

            Maria's eyes were tear stricken, but she did not mind because she knew she was going to cry again when she talked to Georg.  Maria had been crying all through the night with Liesl.  Liesl would not let Maria out of her sight until breakfast.  The Captain entered the room and smiled lovingly at Maria.

            "Maria I am so glad I can finally talk to you.  I have been wanting to say this to you for a week now…" The Captain started.

            "Captain I have came to tell you what I have decided.  I love you more than a woman knows how to love and that's why we have to call off our engagement."

            "What?" Georg asked shocked and saddened.

            "I want to make this as easy as possible.  The children need their real mother.  It would be unfair to them and to you if you decided to let her go back to heaven." Maria said hiding the tears.

            "But Maria I love you more…"

            "No, you don't.  You cannot love anyone more than Agathe.  I know how much you grieved over her death.  I think one of the reasons you fell in love with me was because you were a little desperate and I came in at just the right time.  I am going to go back to the Abbey today." Maria stated.

            "But Maria that is not true." The Captain stated.

            "But it is how it worked out.  I am sorry.  I am so happy that you and Agathe have each other she is so sweet.  You are lucky.  I always wished I could find someone with a wonderful personality.  Someone who would love me for just being me, and I did.  Unfortunately it was her husband that I fell madly in love with." Maria stammered.

            "Yes but Maria I have a choice now it doesn't have to be this way." 

            "Yes it does.  It is just not the will of God that we are to be married I suppose.  I don't want to be like this, but that is what God wants.  I'm glad you got what you prayed for finally, even though I did not.  I wish things were different." Maria said.

            "Maria, but if the children were not here then…"

            "I know, but they are here are they not?  They deserve their real mother.  It is unfair to them.  It would be best for them to be with her.  I wish so much that I was born in 1890 so I could be the same age as you, and maybe you would have fallen in love with me first so I would have been your first wife, but you can't set back time." Maria's tears were falling hard now.  "I love you, you are so blessed you have your wife and children and are going to be happy.  Maybe one day I will be too, it looks like you got all you prayed for." Maria cried harder.

"I'm afraid that is not so, Maria, the love of my life.  There is no way I can change your mind, is there." Maria shook her head.  The Captain's eyes filled with tears.    "Will I ever see you again?"  He asked.

            "No, Captain it would be to painful for me, I just need to go.  It is best for the children, for all of us." She stammered.

            "Can't I be selfish for one decision in my life?" The Captain asked.

            "No you can't, I wish you could be…the children need their real mother." Maria replied.

            "Will you at least sing for me one last time?" The Captain asked.

            "Not alone, only with the whole family." Maria said.  The Captain kissed her intensely and pulled her toward him.  Maria pulled back.

            "You better go and get everyone so I can say goodbye." Maria said, "Oh here will you please give this to Liesl maybe?  Since she is the only daughter I think I will ever have."  Maria handed him the tiny silver cross.  The Captain hesitantly took it with tears in his eyes.  He kissed her again and tried to dry his tears as he walked out of the room to get the children.

            Maria watched as the children walked into the room.  Their faces were tear stricken.  None looked in the slightest bit happy.

            "Hello children I just wanted to tell you all goodbye and that I love you all very much.  I will always remember you.  I will never forget how each and every one of you touched my life.  I will always remember the good times, the whistle, the frog, seeing Liesl soaking wet, comforting you from the thunderstorm, picnics, teaching you all how to sing, seeing you all become so close to your father, the party, the gazebo, and of course your father.  Thank you for everything you are all unforgettable.  Now I am going to sing one more time- a love song.  I pray that you will always feel my love.  Even when I am not here.  I love you all." Maria began to cry but recovered and started to sing:

"Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever"

  
Maria looked up and saw eight faces drained in tears.  Then she began to cry, but continued.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss"

The last note she couldn't do she was crying to hard.  Then the Captain stepped by her and took her hand and sang.

"Small and White Clean and Bright"

Then the children joined.  Soon they all sang the rest together:  
"You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever"

There voices sounded like angels even though they were crying as they sung.  The Captain knew what he had to do, but Maria left to quick.

            "I love you all goodbye." She closed the door and she was gone.  The Captain moaned and broke in to a major fit of tears.  The children tried to comfort him, but they were to overcome with their tears to help.

***

            About a week had passed since Maria had left.  The house had grown depressed.  The children would mope around all day doing nothing.  The Captain could not even bear to sleep at night.  He just could not bring himself to go into his room with Agathe.  He often would stay up at night in his study clutching the small cross Maria had given Liesl.  He just could not bring himself to give it to her.  It was the only memory of Maria he had.  The Captain felt like his life left with Maria, even with Agathe there.  The Captain still could not even bring himself to cancel the wedding between him and Maria.  He just could not do it.  Agathe seemed to be the only one happy, but even she was starting to get a little depressed because the people she loved most just did not act the same as they had before she died.  Liesl was also having a hard time.  She, like her father usually could not sleep at night.  On this night Liesl hit the low of her depression.  She wanted Maria to come back.  Liesl walked into her father's office.

            "Father can we talk please?" Liesl asked.  The Captain looked up at her his eyes were full of tears from thinking about Maria.

            "Yes Liesl.  Sit down." Liesl sat on a chair by him.

            "Father please I am not happy at all.  Please Father get Maria to come back.  Make Agathe leave, please I am begging you." Liesl begged.

            "Liesl I am stunned I always thought since you remember Agathe the best you would be the one that was happy she was back and would want her to stay." The Captain said.

            "Father you do not understand how hard it has been for me.  I am happy that Mother is back, but it is not the same.  When she first died I was heartbroken.  I did not have a mother to help me along with things.  Girls need mothers.  Mother was gone through the most important times in my life.  You were there, but it was like you were gone too." Liesl stated tears coming to her eyes.  "Then Maria came Father.  She taught me so much.  She helped me through so much.  She is like our guardian angel, Father.  Don't you realize it?  She saved us all." Liesl began to cry harder.

            "Liesl I am sorry, but it is not fair to you children for me to marry Maria and ditch Agathe." The Captain said tears filling his eyes.

            "Father, is that the only reason you will not marry Maria, because of us?  You love her, don't you, more than anything?  You love her even more than you ever loved Mother.  I know it, admit it." Liesl screamed.  The Captain's eyes filled with tears, he had never seen Liesl like this before.  

            "Yes that is true Liesl, but she can't come back, it is better for you to have your real mother.  Here Maria wanted me to give you this."  He handed her the silver cross.  Liesl threw it on the hard wooden ground.  

            "Father what is wrong with you?  Shouldn't true love win out in the end?  You love her!" Liesl wailed.

            "Liesl I am sorry as much as I want Maria to come back, she can't it's impossible." He said sadly.  Liesl glared at him.

            "You are being so unfair father.  You are being unfair to everyone the children me Mother, Maria and you are being unfair to yourself.  Love should prevail no matter what." Liesl said.

            "It is not the will of God my dear." He said.

            "Yes it is the will of God.  He wants you to be with the person you love...if there even is a God." Liesl screamed.

            "Liesl?" The Captain said very concerned with her lack of faith.

            "No listen this is something you did not even know because you left us.  When mother died I decided there just wasn't a God because if there were a least he would let us keep our father.  I did not pray or anything.  Then Maria came and she helped me grow in faith and come back to God.  I prayed and often talked to him.  Now I am not sure anymore.  If there is a God I want to go to him right now.  Goodbye father." Liesl slammed the door behind her.  She had stolen a small dagger from the study.  She ran up the stairs and opened the door.

            "Liesl I want to talk to you.  I know you haven't been happy lately…" Agathe came out of the dining room.  She stopped short when she saw Liesl with a dagger in her hand.  "Where are you going?"

            "I am taking a long walk, and I am never coming back." Liesl ran out the door.  It was pouring down rain.  

            "Agathe where is Liesl?" The Captain asked.

            "She told me she was taking a long walk and she will not be coming back.  We have to go and find her come on hurry."  She rushed outside with the Captain.

            "She seemed very upset, I should have listened to her…" He started.

            "Don't worry now we just have to find her before she well tries to…" She started her tears not letting her finish.

            "Yeah I know look I will go left you go right okay?" The Captain said.  Agathe nodded and they both ran out in the pouring rain to look for Liesl.

                        Maria ran back down from the hills.  She had spent the day up on the hills and raced back down when she had realized a thunderstorm was coming.  She stood by the abbey not wanting to go inside.  Maria loved the rain.  Anyways when she went in she would have to recite her vows to the Revered Mother and she still did not really want to do that.  She was about to go in when she saw a wet figure run by her and into the graveyard with a dagger in her hand.  Maria soon realized it was Liesl.  She screamed and raced into the graveyard to find her.  Maria entered and she saw Liesl by her mother's grave with a dagger, centimeters from her heart.

            "God you said you would always be there for me, but your not.  You ruined everything in my life that was good.  So if you are really there stop me and fix everything." Liesl paused waiting then sobbed, "Fine, Goodbye world."  Liesl began to pull down on the dagger, towards her heart.  Maria's face was full of freight.

            "Liesl, No!" Maria screamed she flung her self between Liesl and the dagger.  Liesl was closing her eyes and she did not see Maria.  The dagger stabbed Maria hard on the arm.  Maria winced.  Liesl realized what she was about to do dropped the dagger and started to weep.  

            "Oh Mother I did not see you there." Liesl cried.  Maria put her own pain in the back of her mind.  She started to cry as she hugged Liesl at the thought of what might have happened had she not been there.

            "Liesl what on Earth do you think you were doing my darling?" Maria cried.

            "I don't know mother.  I was just so upset so confused and unhappy I thought that I should just end it." Liesl cried.  Her sobs grew louder.

            "Thank God I stopped you before it was to late. Liesl you have too much to live for my darling.  Do you know how upset your father and your sisters and brothers would have been?  They love you dearly Liesl." Maria said.  After a pause she said, "I love you and God loves you to much for you to die."

            "I know." Liesl said sobbing.  Maria hugged Liesl for a long time.  Then Liesl realized that there was blood-covering Maria.

            "Mother did I did I stab you?  Are you alright?" Liesl asked to scared to look.

            "Oh it is just a little wound darling I will be fine.  Liesl I have to take you home." Maria said.

            "No mother please let me stay with you please…" Liesl glanced down and saw how big the wound in Maria's arm was.  Her blue eyes grew big in fear.

            "Oh Mother you must get that wrapped up and looked at.  I am so sorry I did not mean to stab you." Liesl began to sob again.  Maria looked down at her.

            "I know you didn't now let's go and get this wrapped up and then I will walk you home.  Liesl nodded in agreement.

***

            Maria sat down in the gazebo.  She had told Liesl that she should go in herself and tell her father what happened.  Liesl had made her promise to wait for her so they could talk a little more.  So Maria sat down and waited as Liesl walked up to her house.

            Liesl walked in and saw her father with his head down on the table crying.  Agathe was nowhere in sight.

            "Father?" Liesl asked.  The Captain looked up and saw his daughter-dripping wet with blood on her pink dress.

            "Liesl are you alright?  I am so happy you are back.  I searched everywhere for you.  I couldn't find you and I thought you might try to…" He couldn't finish because he was crying to hard.  Liesl ran into his arms and the two cried together.

            "Father I did try to." Liesl spoke.  The Captain looked up tears filling his eyes again.

            "Liesl thank God you didn't.  I love you too much.  What stopped you?" He asked.

            "My guardian angel." Liesl answered.  The Captain remembered their talk earlier that night about Maria.  He was stunned.  Liesl began to cry again.

            "She jumped right in front of me before I stabbed and I…I ended up stabbing her, but she is alright…I think."  Liesl said.  The Captain was suddenly worried about Maria.

            "Liesl are you sure she is okay?"

            "Yes father.  I think so anyways.  She blocked out her pain to make sure I was alright." She hugged him tighter.  Once the two had calmed down Liesl spoke, "Father if you don't mind I would like to go and take a bath, because I smell like blood.  I can come down and talk a little later." She smiled.

            "Very well Liesl go on." He said.  Liesl began to walk up the stairs. "Oh Liesl?  I am sorry I did not listen to you.  You…you were right.  Do you think Maria will ever speak to me again?" He asked. Liesl smiled.

            "Well maybe you should find out she is in the gazebo waiting to make sure I am okay." Liesl smiled happily for the first time in days and walked up the stairs.  The Captain knew suddenly what he had to do.  Just then Agathe walked in.

            "Oh Liesl is back.  Thank God.  I was worried. She is okay right Georg?  Did you find her?" Agathe smiled at him.  The Captain turned to face her.

            "Liesl tried to kill her self, Agathe, and Maria stopped her." He told her.  "She saved my family again.  Even when she had every reason to be mad at us."  Agathe sulked a little she knew what was coming.  "Agathe I did love you.  I always prayed that you would come back, but when you finally did…Agathe can you please tell me the real reason you came back.  Was it really because you love me or was it because you were jealous?" Agathe grimaced.

            "I suppose I owe you the truth.  I love you and the children so much.  I wasn't happy to see you depressed, but I was happy when you were going to marry Elsa because I knew you did not love her.  Then Maria came and…well she is an angel.  God loves her dearly he was so happy when she came into your life.  He told me that my place was really in heaven and I should not mess with you.  I was so jealous though I decided to." She stopped.

            "Why were you jealous of Maria?" He asked innocently.

            "You love her more than me." Agathe smiled sadly. "I know you do.  You will always love her more no matter what I do, so will the children."

            "Agathe…I." He started.

            "Just admit it please it will make us both feel better." Agathe answered.  The Captain sighed.

            "Yes I love Maria more than anything in this world, heaven and earth, but Agathe it would not be fair to the children or you…" He was interrupted.

            "Look Georg love wins out in the end.  You love her I can't come between that anymore.  My place is in heaven.  I knew I should have left right when I talked to Maria.  She really is amazing.  Don't you agree with me?"  She asked.

            "Yes, I love her.  I think it might be best if you leave." The Captain said surprised that he was not crying.

            "I am sorry I caused this whole mess.  I thought it could work out, but I underestimated the strength of your love for her.  You will always love her more than me there is no stopping that.  Even in heaven when we are all together you will still love her more.  Goodbye darling." Agathe hugged him and walked through the door.  The Captain was shocked and embarrassed that he was not sadder by her leaving.  He was more upset with the fact that Maria would probably never marry him in fear that he still loved Agathe.  Then he remembered Liesl mentioning she was in the Gazebo.  He wasn't sure whether or not she was a nun now or not, but it was worth a try.  He raced towards the gazebo to go and see her.

Maria glanced up at the sky shaking.  She could not believe what had just happened.  Agathe had come to speak with her.  Agathe had repeated what she had told Georg.  The last words she said to Maria were different though.

            "Maria please believe him when he tells you he loves you more than anything, even me.  You are one of the nicest people I have ever met.  I would even say he doesn't deserve you." Agathe smiled at her.  "I am going back to heaven now.  It's where I belong.  I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you. Please forgive Georg and me.  Oh and my dear thank you for saving my daughter's life.  I couldn't bear to see her die like that.  You are my guardian angel too.  Goodbye and thank you." Agathe smiled at her.  "Oh Maria, the angels love your singing.  If you sing you might see some.  You know you sound like your mother." Maria was shocked.

            "You knew my mother?" She asked.

            "Yes she was my music teacher.  She loved you dearly when you were born.  She taught me how to sing.  I never knew my mother so she was like a mother to me.  Do you want to sing the song she taught us?"  Agathe asked.  Maria nodded in shock and took Agathe's hand.  They both began to sing:

"The hills are alive with the sound of music  
With songs they have sung for a thousand years  
The hills fill my heart with the sound of music  
My heart wants to sing every song it hears"

Maria watched as a bright light shown through the clouds.  Agathe stood on top of a cloud glowing in God's radiance.  Other angels came flying down listening to the beautiful singing.  Maria had never seen anything quite so white and beautiful before.  Agathe touched Maria on her arm where the wound was.  A zap went through Maria's body.  She looked down at it and the wound was miraculously healed.  She mouthed Agathe a thank you and goodbye. Agathe smiled down at Maria.  Then Agathe was whisked away up in the clouds with the angels and returned to heaven.  Maria stunned by the silence thought it must have been a dream.  She continued singing.  She was hoping it was not a dream and that maybe the Captain really did love her more than anything.  She continued to sing.

"My heart wants to beat like the wings of the   
birds that rise from the lake to the trees  
My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies  
from a church on a breeze  
To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls  
over stones on its way  
To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray"

Maria heard the Captain's voice, surprised she continued to sing.  
"I go to the hills when my heart is lonely  
I know I will hear what I've heard before"

***

Suddenly the Captain entered the Gazebo.  They both faced each other.  
"My heart will be blessed with the sound of music  
And I'll sing once more"

Maria sang the ending note.  The Captain smiled lovingly at her.  She turned away out of his gaze.

"Maria I am so sorry, but I love…" 

"I know you love Agathe.  Just please go.  I will talk to Liesl and be on my way." Maria said flatly.  She still was convinced Agathe speaking to her was just a dream.

"Maria you don't understand I love…"

"No please you don't owe me and explanation.  I understand.  She is your wife your first true love.  You could never love anyone more.  Please just go back with her and leave me be." Maria said trying to keep her voice even.  The Captain saw that she was not about to let him speak.  So he sat down next to her and kissed her lips intensely.

            "What are you doing?" Maria demanded.  "You are married now to Agathe how dare you betray her!  Please leave me alone!  It hurts too much to talk to you.  You love Agathe, not me." Maria began to cry.  The Captain knew that she still loved him so he went on.

"Maria I love you.  I love you more than it is possible to love.  You are my world.  I can't live, and I don't want to live without you.  I love you more than anything, even Agathe.  I don't know how to make you understand, how much I love you."  The Captain hugged her, again Maria pulled away.

"But Agathe, the children need her they need there real mother it is the right thing…" She started.

"Who says it's the right thing Maria?" He asked.

"Everybody, that is just what everyone would think the children need to be with their real mother." Maria stated flatly.

"Maria that would not be the right thing to do.  The children want you for one thing.  I don't think it is fair or right to anyone to marry someone when I am desperately in love with someone else.  Do you think that is right, Maria?" The Captain asked calmly.  Maria looked into his eyes.  She could tell he was being completely honest.  She nodded her head side to side.  She let him wrap his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, "more than anything in this world.  Love has to win out in the end."  Maria by then was crying hard.

"Why are you in love with me?  I am so disobedient, so ugly and I am poor I have nothing to give you and I don't deserve you at all.  Agathe is more beautiful so is Elsa why do you want me?" Maria began to weep.

"Maria, you only disobeyed to make things better.  You saved my life, a number of times.  And you, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met.  On the outside you would beat out everyone from radiant beauty.  Your face sparkles, but the thing that I most admire is that you have so much beauty, from within.  As for poor, Maria remember when you would used to tell me that you were rich you just didn't have any money.  Well I believe that.  I could care less on what other people will think, so what if you don't have money.  And you…you have already given me so much you gave me the world, my children, my life back.  You are so remarkable in every way.  I can't help but think that it is me who doesn't deserve you.  Maria I would be the richest person in the world if, you, the love of my life, would be my wife."  The Captain pulled out a beautiful Sapphire ring that glistened under the stars.  She lifted her finger and he put it on.  She smiled.

"I love you." Maria whispered to the Captain.  The Captain pulled her even closer.  The Captain kissed Maria.  This time though Maria did not pull back and she kissed him hard until they had to stop gasping for breath.   

"Maria will you promise me you will never leave me again?  It broke my heart twice."  He said.

"Well I have to go and get my stuff from the abbey…" She started.

"'No, please Maria stay here it is almost morning, I am not letting you out of my sight until we are married tomorrow to make sure you don't run again." He said.

"Tomorrow?" Maria asked shocked.

"Yes, if that is alright with you.  I um…never canceled the wedding.  I was hoping, praying that somehow you would come back and it would all work out.  If you are feeling all right and everything we can be married tomorrow.  How are you doing by the way?" he smiled at her.

"Well the one person in this world that I love, I know loves me back.  I'm doing wonderfully.  I am on top of the world."  Maria said.  She kissed him again hard.  The Captain gently took her arm to look for the wound.  He saw a slight scare.

"Maria…" The Captain looked at her questioningly.  There was blood all around it, but the wound was merely a scratch.

"I know, an angel, she cured it.  I can explain later."  Maria softly said.  The Captain lifted her arm and kissed where the wound was.

"Thank you Maria.  Thank you for saving Liesl's life.  I don't know what else to say."  The Captain broke into tears.  Maria hugged him.

"Darling, don't say anything.  It is over now.  Everything will be okay now.  We don't have to talk of sad things right now."  Maria added, "I love you, I will love you forever."  The Captain smiled.

"I love you too Maria.  I will love you longer than forever."  The Captain kissed Maria again.  Maria felt no need to go and get her things that night.  She had never felt so loved than she did at that moment.  The Captain refused to leave Maria even to tell the children the good news.  They would do that in the morning.  The Captain was so happy that finally he knew what God's plan was for him after searching for years.  The Captain and Maria stayed in the gazebo and kissed and embraced well into the night.  

"Maria, look." The Captain turned her gently.  Maria looked where he was pointing.  She smiled.

"It's beautiful." She murmured.  The two watched the sunrise.  Both Maria and the Captain were happy and excited.  The Captain thought 'Finally today I get to marry the woman I love more than anything, past or present.'  He glanced over at Maria.  Her sparkling blue eyes were watching the sunrise.

"Maria, I love you." He just could not stop saying those words he loved her so much.  "Should would go and tell the children now?"  

"Yes," Maria got up.  "And I love you too."  The two kissed again and then the Captain took her hand and they walked into their home, together to tell everyone the good news.  

~ I hope you all really enjoyed reading this, because it was terribly hard to write.  Why did the Captain choose Maria?  Well I heard some good arguments that he would have to choose Agathe.  I just couldn't end it with Maria leaving.  I thought about it for a long time and I came to the conclusion that nothing comes between love.  I think the Captain would in the end choose Maria no matter what because he simply loved her more than Agathe.

~I didn't know exactly how the children would react.  I tried and I think it worked.

~I hope you all really enjoyed this.  It was very hard for me to write something with so many emotions.  I was thinking about not posting it, but I decided it at least made sense to me.  So please tell me what you think of it! 

~I wouldn't recommend writing anything about Agathe vs. Maria unless you want to become sick! (Yes I did get sick thinking about this storyJ    


End file.
